1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masking member used to protect a part of an article from being coated.
2. Prior Art
A masking member is attached to a part of an article (a masking part) to which coating should not be applied. Said masking member can be removed from said part after curing of coating film on said article by heating to lose the fluidity of said coating film. Accordingly, said masking member can resist said heat-treatment in the coating process.
Hitherto, material consisting of thermoplastic resin mixed with inorganic filler has been provided for such masking members (TOKKAIHEI 2-126966).
Among the thermoplastic resin materials, polyolefin especially has strong solvent resistance and is mechanically reinforced by mixing with inorganic filler, so that thermal conductivity of which will increase and thermal resistance of which will also increase; therefore, said masking members can be used repeatedly.
However, with respect to the above mentioned conventional masking members, thermal resistance of which is about 100° C. at the highest even mixed with inorganic filler, and in a process of surface treatment which requires a temperature higher than that, the masking members are deformed.
As a means to solve the above described problem in the prior art, the present invention provides a masking member which is made of an engineering plastic (TOKKAIHEI 5-261323).
Said engineering plastic has high heat resistance and the masking member made of said engineering plastic has a high level of mechanical strength and said masking member does not soften or deform even at a temperature higher than 150° C.
Accordingly, in the present invention, the masking member can be used repeatedly even in the surface treatment having a heating process at a high temperature.